Duman
Duman is one of the Wizards of the Black Circle, the main villains of Season 4 of Winx Club. Duman is the most goth-like of the four, with a mohawk. He possesses the power of shapeshifting, and does so often when he fights the Winx and the specialists. Sometimes he turns into beasts with a color scheme similar to him, other times he takes the form of other characters. He can also turn into liquid form. In the RAI version he is voiced by Simon Peacock and speaks with an Australian accent. In the Nickelodeon version he is voiced by Josh Keaton. Role Centuries ago, the fairy hunters drained the magic of all the earth fairies but one and imprisoned them. When the fairy hunters attacked Alfea, mistaking Bloom for the last earth fairy, Duman expressed an interest to tear the Winx's wings off (as the wizards did to the earth fairies). He punched Tecna to the ground, transforming into a birdlike creature, before turning into a wolf and trying to eat Flora. Alice tried to defend Flora but was unable to affect Duman with her attacks. On the Winx's second fight with the fairy hunters, Duman tried to cut Flora's wings off but Helia wrapped his strings around his arm. Duman turned into a snake (to which Helia's strings were now wrapped around his tail) to break free, and then turned into Helia to fight him. When Duman turned into a wolf to attack Timmy, Helia wrapped his strings around his throat. Eventually Ogron called the fight off. When Ogron turned the fairy pets into monsters, and Tecna trapped two of them, Duman released them, unseen by the Winx. Eventually the fairy hunters found the last earth fairy, Roxy, but as they were using the Black Circle to take her power, Artu bit Duman, which interrupted the spell. When the Winx arrived, Duman turned into a creature with fangs and a lionlike tail and slashed Bloom, Stella, and Flora with his claws, but Musa temporarily defeated him by collapsing the ground under him with sound waves, though he recovered and continued the fight. He eventually chased after Roxy in the form of a catlike monster, and when Artu tried to defend her from him, he slashed him with his claws, though Artu survived. When Roxy and Artu hid from the fairy hunters, Duman turned into a bird to search for her. During a fight with the Winx, Duman turned into a snake to attack Stella and Layla, until Ogron told him, Anagan, and Gantlos to search for Roxy instead. He had Duman disguise himself as Artu to get close to Roxy, while Gantlos captured the real Artu and Ogron tried to force her to surrender, but she was able to save Artu. When the specialists arrived, Duman was quickly overpowered by Riven, who cut off part of his mohawk. When the fairy hunters realized it was a losing battle, they were forced to retreat. When the Winx and Roxy went to the farm which, unbeknownst to the fairy hunters, contained the White Circle, Duman stalked them as a bird and let Ogron know when the time was right to attack. But Roxy fought them off by sending birds after them. When Nebula possessed Roxy and sought revenge on the fairy hunters, the first thing she did upon arrival was to knock Duman to the ground. Duman turned into a minotaur to fight her, but when the Winx arrived, Duman fought Bloom, Stella, and Layla instead, until Ogron, who was losing his fight to Nebula, ordered a retreat. When Ogron set fire to a building to try to take the White Circle from the Winx, Duman was second to fight, after Gantlos, and turned into a bird to attack Flora and Musa, but Flora blasted him out of the air with Autumn Wind. When Ogron decided to capture Roxy and blackmail the Winx into giving him the White Circle, Duman stood guard as an owl and told Ogron when she entered her room. Though Gantlos detected that she was alone, she called the Winx over, and they got Roxy away from them. When Roxy went to tell her father Klaus that she was a fairy, it was really Duman in disguise, and he and the others captured Roxy. Duman impersonated Klaus again at the bar, with Ogron telling the Winx to give the White Circle to him in exchange for Roxy (though Ogron intended to not keep his word). Duman served incendiary pepper milkshakes at the bar while waiting for the Winx. This led to a fight with the Winx and specialists, during which Layla threw Duman, Ogron, and Anagan into the water. They reunited with Gantlos, and when the Winx teleported away with Roxy, the fairy hunters split up to find her. Duman turned into a bird, but was followed by Brandon and Riven. They lost him, to which Gantlos attacked them but was defeated by Stella and Musa. Duman disguised himself as Brandon (whom Stella had broken up with several episodes ago) and tried to get Stella to lead her to Roxy, but the real Brandon appeared and they fought before each trying to convince Stella that he was the real Brandon. Stella figured out which was Duman and attacked him, then burned his mohawk as he apparently had "serious split ends". Brandon punched Duman in the face, knocking him down. Later, Duman impersonated Riven in a possible parody of X-Men, to which Musa saw through his disguise and blasted him into the wall with Harmonic Attack, shortly before Gantlos had him return with him to Ogron. When people started believing in fairies, the fairy hunters lost power, with Duman temporarily losing his shapeshifting abilities, before Bloom defeated them, although they survived. Duman walked around Gardenia for news on the fairies, and reported everything he found out to Ogron at the fairy hunters' new base in the sewer. After an attempt at discrediting the Winx, the fairy hunters found that Tecna hid the White Circle in a video game. Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos entered it, leaving Duman behind to guard the area and prevent Kiko and the pixie pets from escaping. Duman said that in animal form he could hear a fly breathing a mile away, and tied up Kiko and the pixie pets, but was himself tied up by Helia, though he was able to escape while the specialists and Nabu were distracted with the Winx's battle with the other fairy hunters. When Roxy released the earth fairies, they sought revenge on the fairy hunters, and eventually attacked them. Duman barely escaped. Weakened by the battle and going overboard with his shapeshifting, Duman was afflicted with an incurable illness. The fairy hunters pretended to surrender to the Winx, both to escape the fairy hunters' vengeance and in an elaborate plot to destroy all fairies by Ogron setting the Black Circle - which was to be given to Morgana as a sign of their surrender - to open a vortex to destroy all fairies as soon as Morgana touched it. The Winx took the fairy hunters to Sibylla's cave for protection, mostly for Duman, whose illness grew worse as time went by. He nearly gave the fairy hunters' plan away with comments such as "The Black Circle will be your end", or comments about an abyss. Sibylla and her fairies tried to heal him but were unsuccessful. When Bloom convinced Morgana to set aside her quest for revenge and put the fairy hunters on trial by Ceremony of Truth, Duman was unable to go with Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos to Tir Nan Og, as in his condition the trip there could be fatal. So Nabu took him to Gardenia and attempted to heal him, and discovered the cause of Duman's illness. Duman turned into a demon and attacked Nabu and the specialists, leading to a fight in which Duman refused Nabu's help and revealed Ogron's plan to them, knowing it was too late for them to warn the fairies and confident that he would kill them. Duman beat up the specialists, but Nabu, furious over Duman's betrayal, trapped him in a magic sphere and destroyed him. Trivia *Duman is the only major villain to be killed by a male character. Also, of the major villains to die, he is the only one not to be killed by Bloom. *Duman is unique among the main villains of Winx Club in that he is destroyed in the 24th episode of his season instead of the 26th like Darkar, Valtor, and the other fairy hunters were, although in the RAI and 4Kids versions, the Trix's final defeat by imprisonment came in the 25th episode of Season 3. *His name may be derived from the word "demon", which is the final form he takes. *Duman's snake form looks similar to that of Lord Darkar. *Duman is one of the more popular Winx villains, along with the Trix and Lord Darkar (despite Duman and Darkar not having as much screen time or lines as other villains such as the Trix, Ogron, or Valtor). *In the RAI version he is the only major villain to not be frozen. The Trix were briefly frozen in the Omega Dimension, where Valtor was frozen for 17 years, Darkar was briefly frozen by the Trix, and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were frozen before falling to their doom. *Duman may have been inspired by Dumain from Charmed, as both have similar names and are the last demonic characters to be destroyed (Duman being preceded by Darkar and a transformed Valtor). Also, Duman is one of the four fairy hunters, whose number is reduced to three with his death, while Dumain intended to become the fourth member of the Triad (though in his case they were vanquished before he was). *Duman is the third and final major villain to be destroyed in a transformed state (first two being Darkar and Valtor) *In the Nickelodeon version, Duman shares the same voice actor as Valtor (Josh Keaton) Category:TV Show Villains Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Misogynists Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill